The method is preferably used in conjunction with industrial trucks where particularly high demands are placed on the availability of the remote control units.
In controlling industrial trucks remotely, a 1:1 connection is provided between the remote control unit and the industrial truck. This unambiguousness ensures that only one single remote control unit can issue commands remotely to just one industrial truck. In this context, it is conventional to use battery-operated control units for the remote control units that must be charged to use the industrial truck. It can be technically involved to change the assignment of the remote control units to a transceiver unit of an industrial truck.
The object of the invention is to provide a method that can be easily and flexibly used to link a second remote control.